Kashin
| headquarters = 1st Division Barracks | affiliation = | purpose = Achieve Balance |tblColour = Black |textColour = 9e9e9 }} The Kashin (花神, "Flower Gods"), much like the Seijin (聖人, "Sage"), are a faction of s. However, instead of preaching about peace and understanding, they are about action and tenacity. They believe, much like the , that certain things require a violent approach. They also believe, much like the Seijin, that certain beings can be classified as lost souls. Though, unlike either of the aforementioned, the Kashin are idealist. They set things in motion, when given the opportunity, and strive to achieve a certain Balance. It is believed, by some, that the Kashin were derived from 's teachings. History As Captain-Commander, Shunsui Kyōraku largely influenced . In fact, as head of its main military unit, he possessed political power on an extremely large degree. Though, much like the former Captain-Commander, Shunsui didn't particularly exercise this power. Instead, staying true to his nature, he remained untouched by such bravado. He upheld his position, demonstrated a strong sense of justice, peace, loyalty, and pushed into a prosperous age. Within the span of a couple of years, all of Soul Society was benefiting from increased revenue, decreased death rate, and an increased rate of birth. Soul Society had reached its Golden Age. Though, Shunsui couldn't have accomplished this alone. Those that stood behind him, the , followed his every notion. They backed his every decision, and were there when he needed them. In fact, due to how close he and his division were, they developed similar characteristics and shared the same mentality. They became idealists, and strove to achieve Balance within all of the Reikai. At one point, within Soul Society's Golen Age, they came extremely close to achieving peace. Though, of course, there are always formalities that can never be foreseen. So, like with all of their other attempts, they were forced to work harder. Sometime, during Shunsui's reign, they began to develope a sense of false enlightenment. Calling them self Shunsui's Apostles, they went around Soul Society attempting to spread his wisdom. This, of course, went against everything Shunsui believed in. So, regardless of his ideology and beliefs, he removed some of his followers from the 1st Division. Those who were removed went on to work under another Captain, and those who remained became known as Shunsui's Elite Task Force. They took up the name Kashin, and became known as the strongest faction during Soul Society's Golden Age. Unique Abilities Reiatsu Manipulation: Trivia * The Kashin possess a lot of interesting quirks that set them apart from other Factions. ** Sharing similar goals with each other, the Kashin were the most cohesive group within the . In fact, in times of distress, they are capable of communicating with each other over long distances. Though, not to be confused with telepathy, this communication was based solely on respect and trust. They did only what their comrades would allow them to do, and would reserve special rights to those they knew within their own division. So, in other words, they knew each other enough to know the course of actions each individual would take. * They gain inspiration (loosely) from the Senju Clan in Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto series. ** Their ability to utilize Kidō, in the form of advanced sealing techniques, is similar to the distant relatives of the Senju Clan, known as the Uzumaki Clan.